Nekron (Earth-One)
, only to find herself the only member unaffected by Nekron's death-visions. Despite her rallying efforts, Nekron defeats the heroes, and then threatens to wipe out Midway City with a solar flare, unless Hawkman shows up to stop him. Still under the spell of fear, Hawkman has Hawkgirl leave the city, apparently abandoning his adopted home to its doom. Hawkman and Wonder Woman work to evacuate Midway City before Nekron's solar prominence can destroy it, but Red Tornado, disguised as Hawkman, stops the deadly flare, sacrificing his own existence to do so. The other members, their natural courage revitalized by his actions, engage Nekron in battle again, while Flash locates Green Lantern. The powers of Wonder Woman's lasso and Green Lantern's power ring, wielded by Flash, combine to overcome the enemy's robotic creation, while Atom and Aquaman use the Sea King's telepathic powers to cause Superman to radiate powerful emanations of fear, luring Nekron to the JLA satellite. Superman's super-powerful fear causes Nekron to overdose and collapse in defeat. Nekron shrinks down to his natural size - small enough for a miniaturized Atom to pick him up with the eye of a needle. He is placed in suspended animation in the JLA Satellite. | Powers = * : He can feel the fear of living beings and use it to increase his size, but Nekron himself can't cause supernatural fear; he must use a special gas for this. * : Nekron's standard size is very diminute: He must absorb fear from sentient beings to reach human size or bigger. * Nekron was shown be able to drive and control a until the Earth, but it is unknown if he can really do it by his own power or external ways. * Nekron was shown be able to remotelly control his starship, but it is unknown if he can really do it by his own power or if the starship itself can keep a telepathic link with him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * If Nekron absorbs more fear than his body can still, it will overload him and he will lose all accumulated fear, returning to his original diminute size. * : If he is near to a person who has remarkable courage (as Green Lantern), Nekron will feel pain. | Equipment = * Fear Gas (Fear Projection) * A giant robot * A weapon which can fire bursts of energy and manipulate matter, creating kryptonite. | Transportation = * Starship (Flight, Dimensional Travel) | Weapons = * Belt (Energy Projection) | Notes = * Not to be confused with Nekron, the demon. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Justice League of America #128 - March 1976 Review at jlasatellite.com * Justice League of America #129 - April 1976 Review at jlasatellite.com *Geez, Hawkman ... at Random Happenstance *Just not scared of the monster, Cover of JLA 129, 1976 at Captain Comics and the Legion of Superfluous Heroes }} Category:Aliens